What made Dally break?
by 5SOSAnimeTrash
Summary: Told from Ponyboy, Sodapop, Dally, Two-Bit and Darry's point of view. This is just about what everybody thinks made Dally break. One POV a week.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Hey,This is my 6th story here on fanfiction and my 2nd Outsiders fic! This is not a big authors note but I do kinda want to rant so...

I have noticed that lots of people read my stories I very happy but I just want to say If you read why not **REVIEW **it only takes a sec even if your review is just "Good Job" or "That was bad" It would mean a lot. :) I understand that my writing is not perfect and I make mistakes but please don`t be so harsh,The other day I got a PM saying "Why the hell are you writing? You make so many fucken mistakes why not just quit you can`t write at all just give up already save us the pain of reading your garbage." This user has been removed from but seriously I like criticism but really don`t say things like that.

Well now I would like to introduce you to my new story "What made Dally Break." This is just about what the gang thinks made Dally break. I will do 5 POV`s including Dally`s. I`ll do 1 POV a week or mabey 2. This may seem like a "I already know what happened" moment but this is Just my idea of what the gang thought made him break and my take on what Dally was thinking. Please remember this is Fanfiction not S.E Hintion so this is most-likely different from what she was thinks they were thinking,

THANK-YOU. Please cheek-out my other stories. And my Twilight/Outsiders fic "Were do I belong" Witch is about Renesmee living with the Curtis`s (After parents death,Before the soc dies) (Johnny wont die and neither will Dally)

Please enjoy the story and don`t forget to **REVIEW**!


	2. Ponyboy's Point Of Veiw

_**Was it the Pain?,**_ I don't think so._** Maybe the hurt? **_No way!_** Or maybe he actually Loved Johnny, Maybe,**_...Maybe he did love him. I guess we will never know now.

~~Ponyboy's Point of view, This is his take on Dallas's breakdown.~~

Dallas is gone, And so is Johnny. This is what I've been trying to get though to myself the past week. My best-friend Johnny Cade is dead and his Idol Dallas Winston is dead too.

I have been sitting in Sodapop and I's shared room alone in the corner or almost two weeks now, I haven't eaten, or slept and I have never taken my eyes off of the note Johnny gave me in my 'Gone with the wind' book. All these days that I have been siting here, I have been doing something. Something that nobody can see, I've been thinking about what made Dallas Break. It really doesn't matter anymore because he's already gone but it's nice to bring my brain slight and fake comfort.

I think that Dallas broke because he **_loved_** Johnny. Dallas never **_loved_ **anybody before and nobody has ever really**_ loved_** him, Johnny basically gave him the **_love_** in the form of idol-ship. Johnny looked up to Dally and gave him the utmost respect, Something that Dallas might not have had if it wasn't for little ol Johnny-cakes.

Johnny_** loved**_ Dally like a brother, A protector, A father and most importantly he **_loved_ **him like flowers love the sun. Johnny needed Dally and Dally needed Johnny, Though neither of them admitted it.

The reason I think Dallas wanted to die was _**LOVE.**_ Dally died because he **_loved_ **Johnny. I could see it in Dallas's eyes as he died that night, The dull **_love_** was seeping through is normally ice-cold blue eyes. When he whispered my name and I fell beside him he handed me a small note, Nobody knows about that note besides me.

_**"Dear Little Curtis, **_

_**If your reading this, It means the cops shot me and I'm dead. I know you and the gang will miss me and Johnny but for Christ's sake don't do anything stupid like I did. I chose to die because of Johnny, Man. I loved the kid, Okay. The kid meant something to me and I think I might have meant something to him. Don't share this sappy note with the gang, Pone. **_

_**-Dallas Winston."** _

* * *

That note is the whole reason I know why Dally died that night. He died not just out of craziness or grief but for one thing **LOVE. **


End file.
